The Tree
by Rissohma
Summary: Edward does the unthinkable and runs into a tree! Humor OneShot.


**_He lifted his face to kiss my eyelids. "Bella, you don't really think I would hit a tree, do you?" Twlight- pg _362**

**Why, yes, Edward. Yes I do.**

**Please review after reading :)**

**Emmett's POV**

I pealed my eyes away from the ground and looked ahead, gauging how much farther our race would go on. To my surprise, I was in the lead, and by the lack of sound behind me, by a large margin.

It all begin this morning after I beat Edward in arm wrestling. Of course, Bella was there and he felt the need to redeem himself in a different competition- a race. Naturally, I agreed, but I demanded that he have to carry Bella as a handicap. There would be no doubt in his victory if we ran normally.

I was approaching the meadow that I had been informed about and picked up my pace for the final stretch. When the trees finally ended and I found myself in a small, grass opening, I immediately looked around, checking to see if Edward had taken a different route and beat me that way. To my surprise, it was empty.

"I win!" I shouted to the empty lot.

It was quiet.

"Edward?" I questioned. The victor shouldn't have won by more than a few seconds. I stood idly by for a few more moments before taking flight back into the woods.

Even with Bella, he should only have slown down by a very small amount. Perhaps Bella had gotten sick? Surely Edward wouldn't be competitive enough to continue the race if Bella had gotten sick. Yet, there was no odor in the air.

"Edward?" I questioned again, louder this time. "Bella?"

Immediately I heard leaves ruffle, as well as an irritated voice.

"I _knew_ it." Bella's voice breathed. After walking towards the sound I found that her hand was clenching her heart. Edward didn't seem to realize that Bella's chest was hurting and that she was clutching it.

"Are you alright?" I asked her. Edward's head lifted to face me, a strange mixture of dread, disbelief and embarrassment in his features. It took a few moments for Bella to answer.

"Y-yeah... I'm just... startled." she began to even her breathing. What had startled her? I gave Edward a quizzical glance but he was silent.

"What happened?" I questioned. If something serious had occurred then Edward would be more cautious and overbearing. Obviously something had happened that I wasn't supposed to know about. "Bella?" I questioned.

She just shook her head, eyeing Edward carefully. I hadn't noticed it before but the knees of her jeans were coated in mud. Her hair was also more disheveled than it normally was on runs. My eyes wondered to Edward, who's shirt was covered in what appeared to be dirt.

"Something's up..." I murmured suspiciously, extremely curious at what could cause Bella to be so frightened and Edward to be so secretive. "And I'm going to figure it out."

"Whatever you say." Edward answered, his tone sounding indifferent. "Come on Bella."

Instantly Bella stiffened.

"Bella." Edward warned, readying himself for her to climb onto his back. She just shook her head.

"Why won't you go with Edward?" I questioned.

Bella just mutely shook her head, grabbing Edward's hand to walk back with her.

I watched them walk, stepping carefully over half of a tree trunk. Bella looked back at it as they walked. That hadn't been there before...

Edward cringed after I had that thought but continued to walk.

"Edward... Did you.. run into a tree?" I asked in disbelief.

The pair stopped walking and from the look of anger on Edward's face, I knew that I had hit home.

"Oh my god. You ran into a _tree_." I accused. "A tree? For real? How is that even _possible_?"

Once my disbelief passed I began to laugh. Edward had ran into a tree. A nonmoving, hundred foot tall tree. It wasn't long until I had to grip my ribs to steady myself from laughing onto the ground.

"Alice is going to_ love _this!" I exclaimed.

"You won't tell Alice anything." Edward warned, his face suddenly serious and only feet from mine. For a moment I sobered, but then my laugh returned.

"Emmett..." Edward warned. I tried to gain composure.

"Fine, fine." I answered. "How about I take Bella?"

Bella seemed to look between the two of us before hesitantly nodding her head.

XxXxX

"Here we are, Bella, and not a single tree pulverized." Bella laughed quietly, finally seeing the humor in what had occurred. Edward still hadn't.

"Are we finished?" he demanded, taking Bella by the hand and leading her to the house. I followed closely behind, trying to hold in my laughter as we neared Alice working in the garden. We had almost walked to the door when Alice leaped onto the path in front of us.

"Wait!" she exclaimed. The three of us stopped instantly. "You're about to hit a dandelion!"

There were a few moments of silence before Alice and I broke into laughter. Edward stomped past us and into the house.

"He...he..."Alice began, trying to speak while laughing. "He stepped on the dandelion!"

"A true danger to all vegetation." I added.

"No plant is safe." She laughed.

**Please don't ask how he hit a tree.. I didn't give too much thought to the plot or anything. lol. **

**I hope everyone has a Merry Christmahanukwanzaka. :)**


End file.
